campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Toci
Toci Toci ("Our grandmother" in Nahuatl ) is a deity figuring prominently in the religion and mythology of the pre-Columbian Aztec civilization of Mesoamerica. In Aztec mythology she is attributed as the "Mother of the Gods" (Teteo Innan or Teteoinnan), and associated as a Mother goddess (also called Tlalli Iyollo, "Heart of the Earth").Although considered to be an aged deity, Toci is not always shown with specific markers of great age. Toci is frequently depicted with black markings around the mouth and nose, wearing a headdress with cotton spools. These are also characteristic motifs for Tlazolteotl, a central Mesoamerican goddess of both purification and filth (tlazolli in Nahuatl), and the two deities are closely identified with one another.Toci also had identification with war and was venerated in the name of "Lady of Strife".Toci was also associated with healing, and venerated by curers of ailments and midwifes. In the 16th century Florentine Codex compiled by Bernardino de Sahagún Toci is identified with temazcalli or sweatbaths, in which aspect she is sometimes termed Temazcalteci, or "Grandmother of sweatbaths". Tlazolteotl also has an association with temazcalli as the "eater of filth", and such bathhouses are likely to have been dedicated to either Tlazolteotl or Toci/Temazcalteci. Toci does not have any children. Instead she is accompanied by a group of warrior priestesses known as "The Warriors of Toci". They reside in the The Temple of Toci. Toci's first warrior, Citlalic is at Camp right now. Any warrior that you want to create must go through her first. Note: Toci is an ancient goddess and cannot have any children of her own. Powers Offensive *Toci's warriors are able to summon shards of earth which they can use to attack an enemy if they are out of weapons. *Toci's warriors in battle are able to become faster, stronger and more alert than any normal mortal could achieve. Defensive *Toci's warriors are able to summon an earthen shield which can be used to defend various attacks before disintegrating. *Toci's warriors are able to become invulnerable to all attacks for a short period of time. Passive *Toci's warriors carry a sword, a bow and arrow and a hunting dagger which appears whenever they are needed. *Toci's warriors have great tracking skills. *Toci's warriors' eyes are sharpened especially at night. *Toci's warriors when they join are blessed with eternal youth. If she falls in loves or leaves the warriors, she will start aging from that point on. *Toci's warriors do not age physically and do not die of old age or disease, but can be killed in a fight or battle from severe wounds. *Toci's warriors are able to withstand any temperature more than most, but the hotter or colder it is, the more draining it is on her body and the more it affects their ability to react. *Toci's warriors are gifted with healing major and minor wounds. However, they are unable to heal fatal wounds. Supplementary *Toci's warriors are able to cause their teammates to fight more courageously in battle. *Toci's warriors are able to release a loud war cry which can stun the enemies or instil courage into his/her allies. *Toci's warriors have enhanced reflexes which allow them to move and dodge very easily. Leadership Skills *Toci's warriors, if they are chosen leader by the goddess, gain the ability to tunnel through any earthen surface as long as it isn't solid rock. The farther the warrior tunnels like this the more energy she uses. Traits *They usually hate pollution, and care for the earth. *They like to hunt, especially with Toci. *They usually are motherly and caring. *They don't like men who are perverted and rude. Category:Goddesses Category:Deities Category:Immortals